Corduroy
by Majorelle
Summary: Andrew Hayden; teen sensation, but also has the worst public image possible. He has the worst behavior and is incredibly rude. His agent is not too happy with how things are going for him, and has decided that Andrew will sponsor a sick girl in the hospital. Her name? May Maple. Contestshipping One-shot. [To make up for my tardiness in writing.]


**A/N: **Btw, this is really, really OOC, but I poured my heart and soul out onto it. :') Rated T / M for language and implications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Corduroy**

* * *

Andrew Hayden, he was the most famous celebrity of his generation. He could sing; his voice was angelic. His acting, he won award after award. Dancing? Don't mention it, he was phenomenal. What else? Oh yes, he was God-given, drop dead, attractive. His fan base was larger than three states. He just had the most perfect life. Actually, no, he didn't. Tabloids and magazines tagged him as the most wild child out there. Clubbing, and drinking, it was his regular life besides his career. Andrew would do the most outrageous and scandalous things imaginable. Ultimately, he attracted haters as well. His image was from "teenage Cassanova" to "disappointment of his hometown". His agent was not happy with him.

"What the hell, Jackson?!" Andrew yelled as he was being forced into a car.

"We're going for a little talk," his agent replied.

Jackson jumped in the other seat of the car, buckled his seatbelt, and started the car. Andrew refused to buckle his seatbelt, and just glared at the man.

"Now, listen," Jackson began. "You're behavior has gotten way out of hand, and the kind of publicity you're receiving is not good."

"So? I can do what I want."

"And that's what I'm talking about. You're so careless and rude. That's why—" Jackson paused, pulling into a parking lot. A hospital one to be exact. "—You're going to sponsor someone."

"Sponsor? I am not associating with sick infectious people."

"Oh, yes you are." Jackson parked the car, "and you're going to enjoy it. You need to learn to value life, and this will help your image as well."

Andrew rolled his eyes while Jackson opened his car door for him. "Just calm down. It's a sweet girl, she's around your age, about a year younger."

"Oh God, another fan I bet," Andrew groaned.

"Here, put this on." His agent handed him large black sunglasses and a black beanie. "We do _not _want to attract anyone, so you need to cover up."

Andrew begrudgingly took the accessories and put them on. They walked through the hospital entrance and stopped at head reception.

"May Maple's room number, please," Jackson asked the receptionist. The woman nodded and started searching via computer. After about a minute's wait, she looked back up at them with an answer.

"Room 103 on the 5th floor."

Jackson nodded, walking away with Andrew in his heels.

_'Her name's May, huh? She doesn't sound so bad, only that her name is a stupid month. Also the month I happen to hate the most,' _Andrew thought. He didn't have high expectations when it came to sick people. They were sick, period. That also meant they look gross and disturbing, so with every step, he was dreading his arrival at this sick girl's room. When they reached the cream-colored door, Jackson motioned Andrew to grab the silver door handle and turn it himself, and go in _alone._

When Andrew realized this, he glared at the man. How could he let him go see an ill person, _alone? _That was just cruel. He inhaled and exhaled largely before opening the door, preparing himself for what he thought was going to be another squealing fangirl. Jackson crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smirking, _'you'll be surprised by her, I'm sure,' _Jackson thought. Andrew opened the door, and looked up from the floor as he was going in. His eyes immediately caught sight of something and his head shot up to directly look at it.

Blue.

Sapphire blue.

Prepossessing, bewitching.

What…what was he looking at exactly? What was he gazing straight into? He had never felt such a sensation when looking at something. What precisely was he feeling as well? His mind was going in all different directions, but all he could see was blue. That sapphire blue. And that blue, it was staring straight back at him. Suddenly, the atmosphere was shattered.

"E-Excuse me…?" an innocent and sweet voice said.

Andrew blinked. His eyes refocused and he realized he was in the midst of a girl. She was laying while sitting up in her hospital bed, wearing yellow pajamas. Was this really the girl he has to sponsor? She didn't look sickly at all. Her cheeks were rosy, her sandy-colored hair was full of volume, her lips were soft, her skin was of perfect tone, not pale at all, and God, don't get him started on her eyes again. He was at a loss for words for some reason. Where was his voice? Why couldn't he speak? His mouth would open, but no words would come forth.

"Have fun~" Jackson said through the door, and then left them alone, closing the door.

…Awkward silence.

"Excuse me…?" the girl cooed again.

Andrew stood firm, intently looking at the girl. He still could not speak. He swallowed and blink. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"A-Are you May?" he faltered. She nodded. "Well, I'm Andrew, but you can call me Drew."

She nodded again. "Yes, and why are you here? I never get visitors."

Andrew, well, Drew now, strolled over to the girl and took the seat next to her bedside. "I'm here to sponsor you."

"Sponsor me?"

"Yeah." Drew then took off his sunglasses and beanie. "It's me!"

May cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

"It's me! Andrew Hayden! The super famous, (not to mention handsome), singer, actor, and dancer!" Drew said trying to charm the girl like a usual flirt would.

May cocked her head to the other side. "I'm sorry. Who?"

Drew glared at her. "You've never heard of me?!"

"Well, I never hear of actors, or singers, or dancers," she said shaking her head.

Drew's eyes bulged. "Why?!"

"Because I've been sustained to this hospital my entire life!"

…More awkward silence.

Drew subconsciously face palmed. He should have realized that. He should have realized that even though she doesn't look sickly something has to be wrong with her. Or else, she wouldn't be in the hospital in the first place. But come on, seriously? Even someone like her must have a television in here. Drew looked around, and up in the corner of the ceiling, there was a small television for patients. _'Yeah right she's never heard of me, I'm on TV all the time,' _Drew thought.

Drew pointed at the TV and asked, "don't you ever watch TV?"

May shook her head. "I have never turned on that television. I read books instead."

_'Books?!' _This was sad. Drew had never read a book in years, except for scripts for movies, but those didn't count. It didn't matter to him, he thought they were stupid anyway. Yet, he found this strange urge to impress her.

"I like books!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? What's your favorite?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite book?" May asked with a small smile.

_'Shit!' _As said before, he hadn't read a book in years. He was like, what? Nine years-old when that last happened? He really was stuck this time. Drew just had to say on impulse that he likes books to impress her. He had to be honest with her, he hadn't read a book in years, and his favorite book then was too childish for a seventeen year-old like May. The color on Drew's face vanished as he frowned.

May noticed this and asked, "what's wrong? Do you not have a favorite book?"

Drew wouldn't reply. May was actually concerned this time. "Drew, are you okay?"

Drew looked up and, once again, was trapped by her eyes. And not just her eyes this time, her entire expression. He thought she was the most charming thing he had ever come across, and he wanted to stare at her like this forever. But there was something about her, just something, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted her. She was different from other girls he had taken an interest in. May made him feel…new. He could be someone he was not, someone he should be.

When he was ten years-old, he was scouted. Immediately taken into show business, pressure, fans, jobs, and all these strangers coming at him. He had no privacy, just going to get the mail was hard. Threats from haters and creepy love letters from random girls were constantly hauled in. Drew would breakdown in his bedroom at nights from all the insanity. So, he let go. He didn't care what anyone thought of him anymore, he did what he wanted, and said what he wanted. He wouldn't even care if he died. But now…it was different.

"I-I have a favorite book, but it's really childish," he finally said, his eyes focused on the floor because he couldn't look her in the eyes.

May smiled at him. "Still, what is it?"

"Corduroy."

May smiled as wide as she possibly could at him. Drew looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked.

"That's always been a favorite of mine," she beamed at him. "You're never too old for Corduroy."

Drew gave her a small smile, and then saw her move from her bed to a small nightstand by her hospital window. She opened the drawer and pulled it out. The red book with the teddy bear wearing his green jumper and picking up the missing button. May turned around she looked at Drew. Smiling, she said, "look what I got here!"

She gave him a large Cheshire Cat grin, and jumped back into her bed. "Do you want me to read it to you?" May offered.

Drew stared at her in wonder. It was different with May. He really had taken a liking to her. He gave her another small smile and replied, "sure."

May began reading. "Now, Corduroy is a bear who once lived in a toy department of a big store—"

Drew listened to her closely and loved hearing her voice. Listening to her talk and read him stories reminded him of his childhood. It was all flowing back to him of when he was younger. How he used to play on playgrounds with other children, how he was sent to the corner if he stole a cookie before dinner, and…having small crushes on cute girls in his neighborhood as a kid. May was his ticket. The person who made him feel safe and sound, and who he could be _himself _with. But who was he? After all the years that past, he had gone through so many changes. It was hard for him to think about it. Eighteen year-olds shouldn't have had to go through the things he went through, and he was exposed to so much corruption.

After May finished reading the story, Drew had fallen asleep with his head laid on May's bedside. May smiled at him, she hadn't had a visitor in years. She was growing tired of this hospital, and wondered how much longer she was going to be there. She should have left a long time ago, but she still guesses today why she was lucky. She looked back at Drew, maybe he's the reason she was still at that hospital? May smiled at him again. Today, she had smiled more than she had in the entire year. He gave her so much happiness. She fell asleep next to him.

* * *

Following that day, Drew came to visit May everyday, and she read him books. But then Drew wondered: does May ever leave the hospital.

"Hey, May," Drew started.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever leave the hospital?"

There was long silence.

"No," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I was born here, and I have never been allowed to leave."

"Well," Drew started as he stood up from his chair. "We're about to change that."

"What?"

"We're going to sneak you out," Drew whispered to her, excitedly.

"Drew, please!" May began. "Please don't! You'll get in serious trouble!"

Drew shook his head. "No, we're getting you out of here. First, we'll go shopping to get you clothes, and then we're going to go see the sights!"

"How?" May asked.

"Well, I have a private jet, so yeah. Not to mention I'm rich."

May sighed. "Okay then."

Drew and May snuck out of her room, then they went to the nearest utility closet and found a janitor's uniform for her to put on in disguise. May couldn't believe it, and giggled endlessly since they were able to sneak out. Drew brought May to the nearest designer outlet, and waited outside her dressing room, letting her showcase outfit after outfit. In Drew's eyes, she was beautiful in all of them.

May came out in a maize-colored dress that flowed out and stopped at her knees. She also had a white half-sleeved sweater and pale pink ballet flats. And her hair was pulled back and tied with a pale pink ribbon. Drew stood up when she came out in this outfit. She was so stunning it was his first instinct to stand up. Because a gentleman always stands up when a lady enters the room.

Drew stepped forward to her, and extended his hand out. "Shall we go now?" Drew smirked at her.

May nodded, and put her hand in his. They came to his private jet, and flew to one place May had constantly told Drew she wanted to go: Paris. They spent the whole day dancing to music in cafés, going to museums to see famous portraits and paintings, and nearing the end, when the sun started to set, they went to the top of the Eiffel tower. May leaned up against the black railing, sighing in awe because of the beautiful sunset in front of her. Drew leaned next to her, and he was enjoying the sight in front of him. Not the sunset, but May. He realize now, what she made him feel. Why he was always refreshed to see her, and that thinking of her made his day. He loved her.

"May…" Drew began.

May acknowledged him and answered with a 'yes' in her eyes. She was content, she could die now if she wanted.

"May, I love you," Drew said with a sincere smile on his face.

Wait, no. Scratch that, _now _she could die since she just heard those words come from his lips.

May leaned off the railing and faced Drew. "Drew, I love you as well. I always will too."

Drew then grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. May slowly moved her hands up and cupped Drew's cheeks in her hands while kissing him back. Nothing could have been more perfect. After they separated, Drew hugged her immediately. May hid her face into his chest, and started crying, Drew began crying as well. This was something they both longed for for years. Both their cries turned hysterical. Drew had been so lonely for so many years, and now he had what he really needed. All he needed. He didn't care about show business anymore. Sponsoring May? No, he didn't care about that, he wanted to marry her! And May, she was born in that hospital, and never left until now. She met someone who wanted her, who loved her. She never saw her family once because apparently they died long ago. But now, she had a family. She loved Drew so much.

Then, suddenly, May couldn't breathe. She felt sick to her stomach. She started to vomit and couldn't feel her legs anymore. She fainted to the ground. "…May!" Drew yelled.

…

…

…

Drew immediately picked up May, and started frantically running to the nearest hospital. He rushed through the doors, the ER nurse called in fellow nurses and doctors. May was put on a gurney and rushed away from Drew, who was going to run after her, but held back by hospital security. Drew was shaking furiously and pacing back and forth in the waiting room. What was wrong with May?! Now that he remembered, May never told him what illness she suffered from. What? What was it?! He was going insane from the worry now.

One hour passes, no word.

Two hours pass, no word.

Three hours pass, no word.

Four hours pass, still no word.

Five hours pass… The doctor comes out of the door.

Drew's eyes shoot open and he frantically runs up to the doctor. The doctor shows mixed emotions of anger, hate, disappointment, and sadness.

"How is she?" Drew asks.

"Why did you? And did you know?" the doctor asks angrily.

"Do what, and know what?" Drew growls. He did not do anything wrong and didn't know anything either. Or, at least he thought so.

"That_ that _young woman you were with was in the _final stage_ of_ AIDS_ and _why_ did you bring her _out _of a hospital?!" he yells at Drew.

Drew freezes. _'What…?' _

Realizing what he did was horrible, his only concern was May now.

"How is she though?! Is she alright?!"

"She's…dead…"

_'What…?' _

_'What?' _

_'What…' _

_'No…absolutely not…' _

Drew's mind was spinning everywhere. He pushed the doctor aside, opening the door that holds May. On the white bed, stained with crimson, was the limp body of the gorgeous girl Drew loved…_loves_. He still loves her. There never will be a past for his love for May… The tears streamed down his face, he couldn't anymore. The girl who saw _him, _loved him for _him. _

"May, no…please don't be…please. I'm begging you. You have to come back. You and me…we were going to get married. I saw it. I dreamt it. You and me were going to get married, have children, and read our favorite childhood books to them…like Corduroy," Drew whispered, kneeling down beside the bed, next to May's motionless body. Drew picked May up, and moved her body over a bit on the bed. He looked in the drawers, he couldn't believe it, the book was there. He laid next to May on the bed, opened the book, and began reading.

"Corduroy is a bear who once lived in a toy department of a big store…"

He began crying, and crying, and crying. Trying to finish the book. He couldn't. He can't. Drew held May in his arms, cradling her back and forth. May wasn't going to come back. She wasn't going to read to him again. She wasn't going to love him again. Wait, yes she will. She told him, "Drew, I love you as well. I always will too."

* * *

**A/N: **So... I couldn't look for errors or typos, so yeah... Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
